


We Won't Let Go

by damerey_daydreamer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, DameRey, Domestic Fluff, F/M, JediPilot, Kylo doesn't exist, PoeRey, Protective Poe Dameron, Reypoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_daydreamer/pseuds/damerey_daydreamer
Summary: Rey and Poe grow closer before and after Exegol.Just a little story that contains a dash of angst, a bit of fluff, and a pinch of smut to change up the ending of Rise of Skywalker.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	1. Golden Touches

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend Ben Solo doesn't exist - I just don't feel like writing him into this story...sorry? Also, after Rey finds the wayfinder on the second Death Star, she goes back to the Resistance base to regroup with everyone (after going to Ahch-To, talking with Luke, and receiving Leia's lightsaber).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the battle at Exegol begins, Rey must speak to Poe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song We Won't Let Go by Freddie Webb & Joe Farley (lyrics in the end notes)
> 
> I do not own these characters or lyrics...

This was it. Rey had found the wayfinder. A feeling in the force pulled her towards Ahch-To. With her companions by her side, they left Kef Bir and Rey piloted them to the lonely island. As her friends waited for her at the Falcon, Rey walked up the narrow paths to Luke’s old dwellings. Having sensed her uncertainty of battling Palpatine, her old master’s force spirit was waiting there for her. He encouraged her to face his old nemesis and presented Leia’s lightsaber to her. As she walked back to the Falcon with a renewed confidence and sense of resolve, she found Poe staring longingly down the cliff at the submerged X-wing. Smiling to herself and summoning the force, she raised it slowly out of its watery grave. The look of awe, the one that Poe always seemed to get when he witnessed her force abilities, strong on his face once again. Rey adored the pride and reverence he exuded as he slowly climbed into the cockpit of Luke Skywalker’s X-wing. They flew the two crafts back to the Resistance base, in order to regroup with its remnants. The wayfinder directed them to Exegol. A battle strategy was planned for the next day. It all seemed to move too fast now. It could be their last night alive and Rey needed to find Poe again desperately.

After the strategy meeting, Rey ate dinner with Finn and Rose. It was a quiet dinner, maybe too quiet for some, but Rey was used to silence and it was welcomed in the moment. She glanced around the mess hall, people scattered around at the tables, their meals in front of them, some of them with a thousand yard stare as they ate. If she caught the eye of one of them, Rey offered a small, gentle smile, hoping to give them some sort of calm in the face of the madness that would ensue tomorrow. Poe never came to the mess hall as they all ate. After dinner, she checked the busy hangar, mechanics running this way and that, checking all the ships. She looked at Poe’s X-wing, Luke’s X-wing, inside the Falcon and found nothing. She checked the transmission room where Resistance members were still desperately transmitting calls of help. She checked the strategy room again, a few of the Resistance leaders were in there, discussing tactics quietly, but no Poe. She checked the general’s quarters, which now belonged to Poe after Leia’s passing, but it was empty and it seemed like he hadn’t made a move into it since arriving. Next was Poe’s old room. She knocked but there was no answer. She tried the knob and found it unlocked. Peeking in, she spotted his belongings there, BB-8 next to the bed in low power mode, but still no Poe.

 _Maybe he’s outside the hanger with the other aircrafts. Or with her_ , Rey thought with a hint of bitterness. Zorii Bliss had arrived at the base after receiving the Resistance’s call for help. Rey knew they needed every person, every ship they can get for the battle, and Rey really was grateful. But her arrival complicated things for Rey. Seeing Zorii’s confidence and the fondness between her and Poe on Kijimi, made resentment rear within Rey. It made her uncomfortable. Rey had been trying to bury and deny the ever-growing feelings within herself for Poe. Sometime after their formal introduction on the Falcon back when they escaped the First Order, she had begun to see him in a different light. Every time she caught herself gazing at him or thinking longingly of him, Rey had to remind herself that she had no time for love or relationships while the First Order reigned. She would never let those thoughts go far. Their frequent bickering often helped. Except, once her irritation with that cocky flyboy ebbed away, the want for him replaced it. This may be their last night alive and she had to say something. And if she got too scared to say it, she had to at least see him before they flew into hell tomorrow.

Rey reached her own room, hoping to grab a cloak before heading out into the cool jungle night to look for him among the crafts that didn’t fit in the hangar. She opened her door only to find Poe’s hunched figure in a chair, only her small desk lamp turned on, leaving much of the room dim.

“Poe?” Rey gasped. He quickly stood and looked down at the floor when he heard her.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Rey,” he stammered. “I just needed to get away from everything.”

“Are you alright?” she asked as she shut her door behind her. Poe lifted his head slightly to look at her. “That was a stupid question, wasn’t it?”

Poe gave her a hint of a smile. Even that small offering from him helped to ease her.

“Well, no need for apologies, I was actually looking for you,” she said, taking a seat on her bed. The room wasn’t very large, her bed was set directly next to the desk that Poe stood in front of.

“You were?” Poe asked with something that seemed like hope.

“Yes,” Rey said slowly, suddenly losing her nerve. It was getting too real now. “I was just wanting to check in with you, make sure you weren’t planning on doing anything stupid out there tomorrow.” Rey meant it as a joke, but looking over at Poe, she realized he didn’t take it that way.

“Do you really think I want to be reminded right now of my horrible decisions? My insistence of attacking the First Order’s dreadnaught was costly, a lot of lives were lost because of me.” Rey could see the pain on his face.

“I didn’t mean it like that, Poe. I just don’t want you risking your life even more than needed,” Rey said strongly. 

“You’re one to talk! You’re adamant about going onto Exegol to face Palpatine alone.”

“Yes. It can only be me.” They had already been through this argument in the strategy meeting. Poe was quite nearly begging her to take a team with her and Rey consistently refused to bring anyone in the dangerous vicinity of Palpatine. As much as she adored Poe, he had the power to frustrate her like no other.

“You won’t accept help from anyone? Not even me?”

“I can’t bring anyone into that danger. Not even you,” Rey answered firmly. _Especially not you_ , she thought.

“I know you can do this by yourself. I just wish someone would be watching your back.” Poe looked over to her, his deep brown eyes held her hazel ones in his tired but gentle gaze. “I can’t risk you.” It was a desperate whisper and it softened her. “I should go,” Poe said after a few moments of silence, yet he didn’t move.

“Why did you come here, Poe?” Rey asked and gestured for him to sit in the chair. He slowly sank into it and took a moment to form his next words as he gazed tiredly at the floor.

“I just wanted to be around you,” he said quietly. Then he gave his head a small shake, like he realized he just said that out loud. “Rey - I’m sorry. I’m just so out of my depth. Leia’s gone and now I’m supposed to be General? I can’t do what she did, I can’t lead like her, I can’t make the correct decisions.”

“You’ll make a great leader for us, Poe. Everyone believes in you,” Rey said gently. “I do, even if you are a cocky flyboy,” Rey teased.

Poe grumbled with a small smile. Rey loved these moments with him, the ones where they could make each other smile even after bickering and arguing. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

“You look worn out. Maybe you should rest for at least a little while? You can take my bed so that no one may bother you in your room.”

“Will you stay with me?” Poe’s voice sounded small and vulnerable in that moment.

“Whatever you wish.” Rey lifted herself off her bed and began to turn the sheets down for him. Suddenly, she felt his hand on the small of her back. She turned towards him with curiosity in her eyes. Poe gazed at her and silently pulled her close to his chest, his hand gently on her back and his other holding her hand tightly in between their chests. Rey took one moment to be surprised but then she laid her head on his shoulder, her face nuzzling into his neck. In Rey’s mostly lonely life, this was the most intimate thing she had ever experienced. After a couple of minutes of standing like that, Poe seemed to remember himself and took a small step back from Rey. The intimacy emboldened her.

“I -” Poe began to say, looking down at the floor, embarrassed.

“Don’t apologize,” Rey cut him off before he could. She stood up tall and took a step towards him as his eyes met hers. “I love you, Poe. I need you to know that before you face the Order’s fleet tomorrow.”

“Rey?” He seemed speechless.

“I’ve battled with these feelings for too long, determined to keep them to myself. But with the possibility that this could be the end for all of us, I had to say something. I love you, Poe Dameron. I can’t stop loving you.”

Poe let out the deep breath that he seemed to be holding as he looked at her. Then all at once, one of his hands was on her cheek, the other on her waist as he pulled her towards him and their lips met. Rey was, at first, shocked but quickly fell deeper into the kiss as warmth seemed to blossom within her. He pulled back slightly, their lips barely separated, as Rey caught her breath. Poe’s full lips brushed against hers as his hand slid from her cheek and into the hair at the back of her head. He kissed her more gently and then rested his forehead against her own.

“Poe?” Rey whispered.

“Ever since I introduced myself to you on the Falcon, something in me felt different,” Poe said as he pulled away and grabbed her hands in his. “I didn’t know how to explain it or what it was, but I knew it was there. Whenever you’d go off on a particularly dangerous mission, I’d feel a pang that grew each time. It started to feel like the fear of losing you was becoming overwhelming. I started to realize I love you. I tried to deny it, tried to stop feeling that way. Why would a bad ass jedi want a cocky flyboy? Every time we argued, I tried to tell myself I didn’t love you. But all my fighting against it was for nothing.” He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. “I never stopped loving you, Rey. I came here tonight hoping to tell you that. But you were braver than me.”

“I’ve always known I’m braver than you,” Rey teased with a smile.

“Don’t start,” Poe playfully warned.

Rey smiled sweetly at him. “Just kiss me again, Poe.”

He obeyed her command, kissing her softly at first but each kiss grew stronger and more hungry. A quiet moan escaped her lips and Poe grabbed her hips at the sound of it, pulling her harder against him. But then he suddenly pulled his lips away reluctantly.

“Should we slow down?” Poe whispered. Rey knew her lack of any romantic physical contact in her life wasn’t a very big secret; her stomach was filled with nerves, but she knew she wanted this and she knew she needed it with him.

“No.” Rey sternly said as she began to place kisses along his neck. “There’s a strong chance everything we know will end tomorrow. I need you tonight,” Rey said, taking his hand and leading him to her bed.

“Are you sure?” Poe asked, his eyes hungry, as he closed the space between them and brushed some of her loose strands of hair behind her ear.

“Yes. I need to know what it’s like to be truly loved at least once in my life. I’m not taking chances and letting it wait for this war to be over. Love me, Poe.”

“I love you more than you know,” he said softly, his lips brushing against her ear. Excited chills ran through her body. Poe’s deft fingers began to shed the layers of white fabric that clothed her. Once finished, his eyes moved down her length, slowly taking in the beautiful sight of her. Rey began to move to cover herself with her bedding. But Poe’s hands stopped her as he pulled the blanket from her hand, his dark brown eyes gazed at her lovingly. “You’re beautiful, Rey.” She drew her lips to his and helped him pull off his shirt, the ring hanging from his neck glinting in the dim light. His rough hands lightly grasped her arms and guided her down to sit on the edge of the bed.

Poe’s lips created a trail from her ear, to her neck, and down to her chest as he slowly knelt on the floor in front of her. The feel of kisses and tongue on her breasts made Rey’s back arch towards him, her hand flying into the dark curls of his head as her legs slowly spread for him. Rey had thought she’d never feel this way, she thought she’d never want a man near her like this. But not only did she want this, she needed it. The golden touches of his lips and fingers along her skin ignited her. His mouth slowly traveled down her stomach, kissing his way down to the tops of her thighs. He spread her legs wider and placed his kisses on the inside of her thighs, getting closer and closer to her growing wetness.

“Poe?” Rey whispered, slightly surprised as to what he was doing while also sinking deep into the pleasure.

“Do you trust me?” Poe whispered back, looking up at her.

“You know I do.”

“Then lay back,” he said, smiling a small, mischievous smile.

The first feel of his tongue on her wet slit made her gasp. Soon enough, she was driven to the point where she was trying her best not to scream, for that would surely call attention to her room. It wasn’t easy as Poe licked into her, his hungry and pleased moans muffled against her. A heated pressure built up within her and she lost all train of thought. Poe’s fingers worked at rubbing her sensitive nub until all of that pressure exploded from her. As she panted and tried to recollect her senses, Poe slid his pants off.

“Get over here,” Rey purred, grabbing his hand and pulling him onto her. Poe’s strong arm wrapped around her and brought her up the bed to lay her head on the pillow. He hovered over her, their lips finding each other again. Rey snaked her tongue into his mouth; tasting herself on him pleased her. “I need you in me, Poe.” A hungry groan escaped his lips and he slowly, and very gently, eased himself into her. Rey could sense how wary he was of hurting her. Her hands slid down his back and onto his backside, pressing him and encouraging him. “I promise I won’t break,” she whispered into his ear. Poe pushed himself fully into her and her eyes shot open with the sudden bliss and slight pain as she stretched around his hard cock.

“Gods, Rey,” Poe groaned in pleasure as he paused. She smiled a small, sultry smile and rocked her hips into him. Poe grunted and moved in and out of her, his long strokes building up that now familiar euphoric pressure within her. Each time he buried himself as deep as he could, Rey’s nails pressed into his back, and she bit her lip to keep from moaning too loud. She finally came apart as he pushed harder and deeper into her, his hand working on her breast and his mouth on her neck. Her orgasmic tremors made her tighten on Poe’s cock, leading him to his breaking point. In one swift move, he slid out of her and came on her stomach. “I’m so sorry,” he muttered and collapsed onto the bed next to her.

“It’s okay,” Rey replied with a little laugh and cleaned herself off with a nearby blanket.

Poe wrapped his arms around her and she curled her body into his. “Can we just not let go and stay in here forever?” he asked into her hair.

“If only we could.”

They laid in silence for a time. It seemed like an eternity. It seemed like only a moment. Poe reached over, his fingers ran along her cheek and into her hair. His lips pressed a long, hard kiss to her forehead.

“You have to go, don’t you?” she asked.

“Yes. I don’t want to.” There was a hint of vulnerable fear in his voice. Rey held his hand and brought it up to her mouth, kissing his knuckles lightly. Poe sighed and slowly got up. Rey sat up and drew the bedding around her, suddenly feeling a coldness. She watched as he dressed, wondering if this would be the last time they were together. When he was done, he slowly turned to her, his eyes full of worry.

“Come back to me, Poe.” It was more of a command than a plea. She stood in front of him, determined to stay strong.

An alarm began blasting through the hallways of the base, signaling the time to regroup and attack. The sound tested Rey’s courage. She flew into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck as he held her tightly to him.

“I love you, Poe.”

“I love you, Rey.”

One last deep, needing kiss and he was gone.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We Won't Let Go by Freddie Webb & Joe Farley
> 
> Kiss me with your eyes / I can see your smile tonight / No one really knows all that I tried to find
> 
> Touch me with your gaze / I can feel your eyes on mine / Guide me with your hands to the places we will find
> 
> Golden touches will hold me here / And I’ll break through the weather, change for the better / Through the journeys we have had / And we won’t let go
> 
> Feed me with your words / Tell me all the tales untold / Speak the things we’ve learnt / Map the trails that we have walked
> 
> Put the sun to sleep / Cover me with all the night / Tell me all your dreams / You had when you were young
> 
> Golden touches will hold me here / And I’ll break through the weather, change for the better / Through the journeys we have had / And we won’t let go
> 
> Golden touches will hold me here / And I’ll break through the weather, change for the better / Through the journeys we have had / And we won’t let go
> 
> No we won’t let go / Be the wild ones / And there's still places we can't find / Won't let go / Be the wild ones / And there's still places we can't find


	2. We Will Stand Tall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle at Exegol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song Skyfall by Adele (lyrics in the end notes)
> 
> I do not own these characters or lyrics...

Palpatine had been vanquished. The Order's fleet had been taken down.

After Poe had left her room after the night they shared together, Rey took a moment to collect herself, dressed, grabbed her things, and made her way outside. As members of the Resistance ran around in preparation for the fleet battle, Rey had headed to a quiet spot in the jungle, closed her eyes and was one with the force. It stilled her nerves and uneasiness. She had checked her lightsaber, having hastily forged together Luke and Leia's to form a double bladed weapon more akin to her trusty staff. After walking back out of the jungle and back into the commotion, she had found Luke's X-Wing, her ride to Exegol. As she climbed into the cockpit, she spotted Poe at his own X-Wing. He had paused in his hurried actions to gaze at her. Rey offered him a small smile and he returned it. It was the last she saw of him. Her battle with Palpatine took it's toll on her. When all seemed lost and his lightning penetrated the skies to the Resistance fleet, the weakened Rey thought of her friends in those crafts. Of Poe. But then, miraculously, the voices of Jedi past filled her thoughts, giving her the strength to carry on. Using Luke and Leia’s lightsabers, she deflected his force lightning back at him, destroying Palpatine and the Sith. Rey collapsed for some time from the power it took to accomplish her task. Once again, the force gradually filled her with the strength to walk out and fly back to the Resistance base. The Resistance and the substantial amount of late reinforcements had done it; they had stood tall and faced the Order together, destroying it.

After climbing out of the X-Wing, Rey looked around. Reunions were happening all around her. Finally, her eyes landed on Poe and Finn, side by side as both of them actively scanned around for a sight of her. Rey's knees nearly buckled from the relief of seeing them alive. Poe's eyes fell on her first and he came to a stop, tugging at Finn's sleeve until he too saw her. The hug between the three of them felt indescribable as Finn held onto them both so tight, her and Poe's hands grasping each other.

* * *

The night sky began to lighten as what was left of the battle leaders met in the strategy room to discuss what had happened. They had lost many people. Poe mourned for his good friend Snap. 

Relief flooded Rey every time her eyes fell on Poe. 

After debriefing, General Dameron dismissed them all to rest before pulling a commander aside to discuss something with him further. Rey, Rose, and Finn walked through the hallways together quietly. When they came upon Rey's room, she gave them each a hug. The corners of her mouth lifted in a small smile as she watched them put their arm around the other as they walked away.

Once in the privacy of her room, Rey stripped off her clothing and threw them into the corner, washed blood from the cuts on her skin, and got in bed with the blankets pulled around her body. She tried to fall asleep but was unsuccessful. She wondered where Poe was. She wondered if all the galaxies would let them be happy together now. Soon, there was a soft knock at the door so she got up, taking the sheets around her body with her. When she opened it, she found Poe's weary eyes. She wordlessly moved aside to let him in and BB-8 followed behind him; the battered bot came to a rest at Rey's feet so she bent down, gave him a warm rub, and fixed his antenna. When she stood back up, Poe's arms wrapped around her, his lips finding hers with a gentle kiss.

"You came back to me," Rey whispered.

"And you came back to me," Poe smiled for a moment but then it faded. "But so many of our people didn't come back. I don't know what I would have done if I came back and you were no longer here."

"But I am here. And you're here with me."

Poe kissed her forehead, her lips, her jaw line as he still held her tight. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and winced a little from one of her injuries.

"Have you not tended to your wounds?" Poe asked sternly.

"I cleaned them. Most of them, at least. And then I just wanted to curl up in bed so I gave up on it."

Poe peeled the sheet from her body, revealing the plethora of lacerations and bruises across her skin. He sat her in the chair, grabbed her med kit from a cabinet, and went to work on gently cleaning and bandaging cuts, rubbing ointments on the bruises.

"You need to sleep," Rey lightly suggested as he repacked her med kit.

"I don't think I can. I close my eyes and I see my squadron getting taken out by the Destroyers."

"Come. We both need to try. The door is locked, no one will bother us here." Rey offered him her hand. Poe took it in his and kissed it before standing up and walking to the bed. They lay under the covers, holding each other. The security of being in each others’ arms eased them both into a light sleep.

* * *

Later, the Resistance survivors honored their fallen. They all gathered outside the base, at the edge of the jungle. Tears were shed as the names of the dead were called out. Poe's hand snaked into Rey's and when Snap Wexley's name was announced, Rey tightened her grip on Poe's hand as she felt his body let out a sob.

Now they had a celebratory dinner. The drinks flowed and Rey was grateful to see the people at least somewhat joyous once more. Poe had even started to act less like General Dameron and more like the Poe Rey was used to. She smiled as she watched him. But her smile faded as she turned to see Zorii smiling at him and Poe smiling back at her. Without thinking, Rey quickly stood and walked away. She kept herself busy talking to others and checking in on friends. Eventually she made her way to her room and forced herself to fall asleep in order to stop thinking of Zorii and Poe being together in the past. The jealousy wasn't something Rey was used to and it irritated her that she didn't know how to make it stop.

She woke to a voice whispering her name and a rough hand brushing her hair off of her face.

"Poe?" she asked sleepily at the dark figure sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I was wondering where you disappeared to," Poe said quietly. 

"I was done celebrating. I was tired."

"Rey. You don't need to hide anything from me."

"It's nothing."

Poe smiled a soft smile at her stubbornness and trailed his fingertips from her temple and down her cheek. "Something was wrong."

"I hate it. I hate the feeling I get when you're around her," Rey mumbled, angry at herself for feeling jealous.

"Who? Zorii?" Poe laughed out her name like it was unfathomable. "She was my past, Rey. We're still on good terms. But for me, there's only you," he reassured her as he undressed and climbed under her bed coverings with her. 

"I just feel silly about it," Rey whispered, embarrassed.

Poe smiled warmly at her. "It's okay to have feelings, love. And I just see it as you really wanting your flyboy all to yourself."

"Oh, shut your vain mouth," Rey laughed out, giving his arm a playful swat as he wrapped it around her.

He gave her his big, dashing smile before leaning in to kiss her.

As Poe fell asleep, holding her tightly to him, Rey smiled and let the happiness fill her. She drifted back to sleep to the sound of Poe's soft snoring.

* * *

They were once again gathered in the strategy room. Holo-maps of different planets glowed in the center. There were still some First Order strongholds scattered across the galaxies. 

"We need to snuff out the First Order remnants before any of them can build up new strength. Their leaders have been taken out. They no longer have the fleet. They're weak. Now is the time," Poe said earnestly to all those assembled. "We group up, each group take a First Order location, and handle it. Maybe these strongholds don't know the severity of the First Order and Palpatine's demise; we'll be sure to inform them. Maybe some of them know all about it but want to take advantage in the power vacuum; we'll deal with them in whatever way is needed." Poe continued on by calling out groupings and giving them the planets they would go to. "And lastly, I'll be going with Black Squadron to Hosnian Prime."

After the meeting, Rey briskly walked up to Poe, dodging others as they made their way out of the room.

"You didn't say which Order base I'd be going to."

Poe looked over to Rey and then quickly away. "No, I didn't," he nearly mumbled.

"Poe. Why didn't you assign me a planet?" Rey asked sternly. "Are you trying to keep me out of danger or something?"

"No. Well, maybe," he whispered in reply. "Just trying to keep you safe."

"I'm not a fragile bird, Poe. I can't handle myself," Rey said firmly.

"I know. Believe me, I know. You took down the gods damned emperor! That doesn't stop me from worrying though. And I have a different mission for you. We've received word from Maz that there's rumor of a young force sensitive boy over in Canto Bight. I had figured you can go over and check it out. If it's true, maybe you could take him under your wing."

"And this is coincidentally during the raids on First Order strongholds?" Rey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Look, I know I want you safe but of course I know you can handle yourself and take down whatever stands in your way. If you're so determined to help out, by all means, jump on board the Falcon with Finn, Chewie, and Lando. They're checking out the First Order remnants on Cato Neimoidia. Once you're done there, go to Canto Bight and find the boy." 

"Then that's what I'll do," Rey said, giving him a smug nod of her head. Poe looked over at her with a weary smile. "It's going to be fine, Poe. I promise," she said, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. The realization that they would soon be separated, galaxies apart this time, and he'd be off to fight another dangerous battle softened her. The First Order's remnants on Hosnian Prime was known to be strong and would more than likely prove to be dangerously defiant to the Resistance.

After dinner that night, Rey sat with Rose, BB-8 never leaving her side. They pretended like everything was back to normal. But the thought of the Resistance having to wage singular battles all over the galaxies weighed on them. However, it had to be done, and it had to be done right away. Poe had been busy the whole night, talking to each group leader one by one about their specific plans. Before long, Rey spotted Finn coming towards them, having finished his discussion with Poe. She turned to Rose, seeing her friend's longing gaze at Finn made a small smile lift the corners of Rey's mouth.

"I'm off to bed. I'll see you when we all get back, okay?" Rey said, getting to her feet as Finn reached them. Rose offered her a small smile in return. Rey gave Finn a knowing nod and slightly tilted her head towards Rose with her eyebrow raised. "See you in the morning, leader."

Rey walked to her room with BB-8 at her heels, opening the door and once again finding Poe sitting in her chair. Poe turned to her and offered her a tired but sweet smile.

"Well, the meetings went alright. Everyone seems sure of their plan. Confident as they can be."

"It's because you're a great leader, Poe," Rey said, walking towards him.

Poe just shook his head at her compliment. "You don't mind that I'm here?" he asked, taking hold of her hand.

"Of course not."

Rey leaned down, kissed his lips softly, and Poe pulled her down to sit on his lap. He kissed her temple and cheek, her jawline and ear.

"I don't want to leave you," he whispered, his breath gently moving the strands of hair near her ear.

"You better come back to me."

"I've come back from these battles before. I'm determined to come back again."

"You better, Poe Dameron. The Resistance needs you. I need you."

Poe's eyes bore into hers. His hand wove into her hair and he reached his lips up to hers. His kisses were strong, like his hands. Once they finally broke apart, Rey stood and led him to the bed. He silently undressed her, lovingly kissing her shoulders, chest, and stomach as he did. As she slid into bed, he quickly undressed himself and followed her.

His lips found Rey's again as his hand explored her body, caressing her breasts, teasing her nipples into peaks. Once he had her panting, his hand slipped lower, grazing her soft skin until he reached between her legs. He found her wet and he moaned at the feel of her. His fingers traced a soft line up and down her slit as Rey's thighs spread wider for him. He gently rubbed her sensitive clit in circles, watching her try to not moan too loud. She began to lift her hips, pressing harder onto his hand. Suddenly, she felt his lips on her breast and he eased his finger into her opening. He was bringing her closer to release as she bucked her hips toward his hand. Poe slid another finger inside her, making Rey gasp in pleasure. Her breathing became jagged as he moved his fingers with her until she came.

"I never thought I could feel this kind of pleasure," Rey whispered, her body humming from the euphoria.

"I'm glad I could give it to you, love," Poe whispered back as his kisses ghosted along her shoulder and neck.

Rey turned towards him with a sultry smile. She reached out and lightly brushed her fingers along his hard cock before taking it fully in hand. She enjoyed watching Poe's eyes widen in pleasure until they closed as she rhythmically moved her hand up and down. Once she began to move her body down his, kissing her way down his chest, his eyes jolted open in surprise.

"You don't have to do that for me," he whispered.

"I want to make you feel good." She smiled up at him and slid the head of his cock into her mouth as she watched his eyes close and mouth drop open. She slowly took him in her mouth, inch by inch. His hand flew to the back of her head and his fingers entwined in her hair as her mouth moved up and down his length. Her tongue twirled around the head, making him moan and curse in pleasure. She took him as deep as her mouth would allow and she could tell he was getting close.

Rey slid her mouth off and moved her body until she knelt over him, straddling his lap. Poe's hands grabbed her hips as Rey guided his cock into her wet core, slowly lowering herself on him. Poe's grip on her hips tightened as she rode him; their moans, grunts, and groans getting harder to keep quiet. She leaned down and kissed him as he guided her hips up and down. Each thrust felt deeper than the last and she gasped with each one.

"Rey -." It was Poe's warning that he was getting close. She bit his bottom lip and slid off of him. Rey took him into her mouth and he almost immediately came. His breaths were ragged and his eyes closed tight as she swallowed and released him from her mouth. "Gods, Rey," he muttered and pulled her down onto his body.

They fell asleep in each other's arms; small, satisfied smiles still on their faces.

* * *

Early the next morning, Poe woke Rey up with a kiss and left to get ready and make sure he was out in the hangar early enough to lead. Rey laid in bed, once again brought to the realization that this could be the last time they see each other. She shook the worries from her mind and dressed. BB-8 remained at her side. She bent down and ran her hand affectionately over the droid's body. "Come on, let's go see what we can scrounge up for breakfast."

BB-8 rolled along with her as she headed to the mess hall. After eating, she went out to the hangar. The Resistance members were preparing their crafts to leave and saying goodbye to one another. She spotted Finn and Chewie loading cargo onto the Falcon. After setting her gear down in the ship and telling Finn she'd be back, she exited the Falcon and glanced around the hangar. Not seeing Poe anywhere, she headed to his quarters, finding him collecting a few of his belongings. He stopped when she walked in the door.

"You should take BB-8. He'll be helpful," Poe suggested, smiling warmly at his droid.

"Absolutely not. You need BeeBee with you on the X-Wing. He's the only droid I want on your craft. He'll keep you safe."

Poe opened his arms and drew her close into him.

"Come back to me, Poe," she whispered in his ear.

He kissed her. It was a different kind of kiss than the others they had shared the past few days. It was strong yet vulnerable, filled with love and filled with worry, just like Rey's bursting heart. They both knew it could be the last time they would feel each other's lips on their own.

"I love you, Rey."

"I love you, Poe."

Rey knelt down to give the droid a pat and fidgeted with the antenna. "Keep him safe," she whispered BB-8 and walked out.

After finishing the preparations for the Millennium Falcon, Rey followed Chewie, Lando, and Finn up the boarding ramp. As she watched the ramp close, Rey looked out into the hangar. She could see Poe, _her_ Poe, gazing up at her. He gave her a crooked smile and a small wave. She returned it with her own until the ramp shut completely. Before heading to the cockpit, she closed her eyes and held her breath, counting to ten, her last look of Poe swimming in her head. No matter what happened, she would never let go of him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skyfall by Adele
> 
> This is the end / Hold your breath and count to ten / Feel the Earth move, and then / Hear my heart burst again / For this is the end / I've drowned and dreamt this moment / So overdue, I owe them / Swept away, I'm stolen
> 
> Let the sky fall / When it crumbles / We will stand tall / Face it all together / Let the sky fall / When it crumbles / We will stand tall / Face it all together / At Skyfall / At Skyfall
> 
> Skyfall is where we start / A thousand miles and poles apart / Where worlds collide and days are dark / You may have my number / You can take my name / But you'll never have my heart
> 
> Let the sky fall / When it crumbles / We will stand tall / Face it all together / Let the sky fall / When it crumbles / We will stand tall / Face it all together / At Skyfall / Let the sky fall / When it crumbles / We will stand tall / Let the sky fall / When it crumbles / We will stand tall
> 
> Where you go I go / What you see I see / I know I'd never be me / Without the security / Of your loving arms / Keeping me from harm / Put your hand in my hand / And we'll stand
> 
> Let the sky fall / When it crumbles / We will stand tall / Face it all together / Let the sky fall / When it crumbles / We will stand tall / Face it all together / At Skyfall / Let the sky fall / We will stand tall / At Skyfall


	3. Long Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the complete fall of the First Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking through this little story! I'm not exactly confident in writing these two lovers in the actual Star Wars universe, so this was a bit of an experiment for me.
> 
> Inspired by the song Long Live by Taylor Swift (lyrics in the end notes)
> 
> I do not own these character or lyrics...

Weeks went by. Rey, Finn, Chewie, and Lando had handled the small faction of First Order troopers that were still on Cato Neimoid. It wasn’t too difficult; there were a few close shots but not much to fret over. Once making sure their mission was a complete success, Rey had flown them to Canto Bight. While Chewie stayed with the Falcon, Lando took Finn to meet a few old friends in the casino. Meanwhile, Rey used the force to lead her to the boy in the fathier stables. His name was Temiri and he was an orphan. He was more than willing to come along with Rey and learn from her. When they got back to the Resistance base, most of the groups had come back from their missions. There were a handful of losses of Resistance members, but all of those missions had been ultimately successful. Among the groups that had not gotten back yet was Poe and the Black Squadron. 

The base was bustling and it was nice to see true smiles and hear real laughter again. Rey was never truly alone. Finn and Rose were often by her side. Kaydel was always around for company during meals. Jannah, a new friend but a friend nonetheless, gave her a few pointers while Rey played around with her energy bow. And her lessons with Temiri, while she was only teaching him the basics, were ongoing.

But she was missing Poe. News was sparse, but the few times Finn informed her of a transmission from the squadron, her heart would feel excitement and worry. It had been some time since they had received word from the squadron though. Last she knew, they were bunkered down with some local allies and were waiting for reinforcements. The transmission silence made Rey uneasy but she refused to show it.

It was now the start of the third week since everyone left for their task. All of the groups had come back by then, except for Poe’s. Rey walked out into the jungle with Temiri to show him how she could lift rocks by using the force. As her eyes were closed and she could feel the rocks float around her, a sudden pull in the force jolted her. When her eyes sprung open, she found Temiri looking at her, his head cocked to the side and his eyebrows furrowed.

“Did you feel that?” Rey asked him, a smile forming on her lips. Temiri nodded. “Come on,” Rey said, trying to contain her excitement as she stood and led him through the jungle. “They’re back.” As they came out of the foliage and towards the base, X-Wings began to land, one after another.

People were running everywhere. Shouts of “they’re back” rang from all around her. There were crowds around the X-Wings that had only just landed. After sending Temiri to the mess hall for lunch, Rey tried to look past the excited groups to see who was getting out of each aircraft. The seconds felt like hours as she scanned around. She almost broke into a run to check each craft. But just as she was about to, the last X-Wing’s canopy lifted. And there was Poe. Relief crashed though Rey like a wave. Poe’s eyes found hers and he jumped out of his craft and ran to her, enveloping Rey in a tight hug.

“You came back to me again,” she whispered in his ear.

“I always will,” he whispered back and released her.

“BB-8?” Rey asked, looking up at the X-Wing. Crew members were busy extracting the droid.

“Completely safe,” Poe smiled.

Rey looked around, happy to see the last of the reunions. Helping Poe with his belongings, she walked with him to his quarters. Once they were alone there, he grabbed her waist, pulled her to him, and kissed her.

“I’ve missed you,” he quietly said, eyes closed and leaning his forehead against hers.

* * *

That night, they held a feast in honor of all the returned groups and to celebrate all the successful missions. The people ate and drank loudly and happily as Poe, Rey, Finn, Rose, and Chewie sat at a table together. Rey looked over at Poe as he silently gazed out at all their friends and fellow Resistance members quietly. She reached out and placed her hand on his. He looked over at her and gave her a smile.

“What’s this?” Finn suddenly asked, his brow pinched as he noticed the way his two closest friends looked at one another.

“You mean you haven’t noticed?” Rose asked incredulously. “Haven’t even noticed the longing gazes they give each other?”

Chewie nodded and spoke up in affirmation. Rey’s lips curled into a bashful smile while Poe looked happily proud.

“When did this start?” Finn asked, still shocked.

Rose cleared her throat, ready to answer for them. “Well, I’ve noticed their signs of unspoken love for quite some time now. But I’d be willing to guess something finally happened right before Exegol, considering their looks suddenly turned - intense.”

“You’ve known all along?” Rey asked.

“I like to think I knew before the two of you even knew,” Rose said smugly. Finn still sat there, his brow furrowed, trying to process the information.

* * *

“You ready, love?” Poe asked as Rey came up the ramp of the Falcon, BB-8 following at her heels.

“Yes, but I wish you would tell me where we’re going,” Rey replied, putting her luggage bag away.

“It’s called a ‘surprise’ for a reason,” Poe laughed and kissed her forehead.

Six months had passed and activity had died down at the base. Poe was still General and the base still monitored for any First Order stragglers through the galaxy. The lull in activity allowed Poe to take some time to bring Rey on a trip. The whole flight there, Rey tried to pry their destination from his lips but to no avail. Eventually, as they exited out of lightspeed, a moon covered in jungle terrain came into view.

“So much green,” Rey whispered as she looked out at the moon.

“Welcome to Yavin 4,” Poe announced. Rey gave him a warm smile.

After landing the starship in a clearing near a secluded home, Poe took Rey’s hand and led her straight to the tree his mother had planted.

“I’m glad to see it’s growing bigger, sturdier than I remember,” Poe remarked.

Rey knelt to the ground in front of it, basking in the pull of the force in exuded. When she stood back up, she took in the sight of the homestead in front of them. “So this is your home?”

“Yeah. It could be yours, too. If you want it to be,” Poe replied hopefully.

Rey knew what he was getting at, but she still wanted to hear him say it all the same, so she furrowed her brow in confusion at him.

“This could be our home, Rey. You and me.” BB-8 made some frantic beeps and boops from behind them. “Of course, you too, buddy,” Poe laughed.

“Home?” Rey tested the word out on her lips as she looked at Poe’s childhood house and decided she loved the feel of it. When she turned back to Poe, ready to agree to start their new life there, she found him reaching into his shirt.

“I’ve been wearing this for far too long,” he said, pulling out the precious silver ring and slipping it’s chain from off his neck. “It’s about time I offered it to the most brave, fantastic, smartest, beautiful woman I know. The most deserving of this ring.” For a moment, he fidgeted with the ring in his fingertips while gazing softly at it. When he looked back up at her, his eyes were glassy with tears. “Will you take this ring, Rey? Take me for all my self-assured, stubborn, cockiness? Because you are the love of my life and I so desperately want to see you wearing this ring and sharing our home with me.”

Rey fell speechless. She could only look deep into those sweet brown eyes, smile and nod. And then she crashed her lips into his, her hands slipping into his dark curls to hold his head strongly against hers. “Of course I will,” she whispered when she released his lips.

Poe’s relieved smile spread wider on his face as he slid the ring onto Rey’s finger.

“I love you, Poe.”

He kissed her ring-covered finger. “I love you, Rey.” Poe pulled her into his arms and held her tight, Rey wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling her face into it. They stood there for some time; could have been minutes or it could have been hours, Rey couldn’t tell and she didn’t care. They finally broke apart, Poe giving her a light kiss on the tip of her nose. “Come on, let’s go,” Poe said, grabbing her hand and they laughed as they ran to the house.

Poe let them in and took her straight down a hallway and into a bedroom. He took her into his arms once again, kissing her lips. Rey snaked her tongue into his mouth as she shed his shirt from his body. He spun her around and kissed the back of her neck as he undressed her. As he slid her pants down her legs, his lips teased the length of her now naked spine until he was kneeling on the ground. He turned her around again and drove his tongue in circles around her sensitive nub. Rey’s moaning was no longer quiet. He lapped at her wetness as she stood and entwined her fingers in his dark curls.

“Oh Poe!” she exclaimed and her body convulsed with orgasm. “I need you in me,” she said, sliding onto the bed, loving not having to keep quiet anymore.

Poe looked hungrily at her as he stripped off the rest of his clothing. He got on the bed, kneeling between her wide spread legs. She grasped his cock and slowly eased him into her, letting out a long moan as he stretched her.

“Does that feel good, my love?” he huskily asked her.

“So, so good. Go deep, Poe,” she managed to get out in between heavy breaths. He pushed deep into her, making her let out a little pleasurable yelp. His hands grasped her hips and he raised her bottom off the bed as he pounded into her over and over. Rey’s hands gripped the bedding. Poe eventually slowed his thrusts, diving deep in and out of her slowly, driving Rey to another peak. She tightened around Poe’s cock as she came and it brought him to the edge.

“Oh gods, Rey -”

“Come in me, love,” she whispered in her ear.

Poe obeyed, spilling deep inside her. He collapsed on the bed next to her, tired and sweaty. Rey turned her head to him and smiled. He held her hand and brought it up to his mouth and gently kissed it.

“I love you.”

Later that afternoon, as they unloaded their bags from the Falcon, Rey looked over at the Dameron homestead, lit up now in the growing darkness, shining just for them. She smiled affectionately at it, their own little kingdom, happy to start calling it 'home’.

* * *

Five years later, Rey stood in the training room and watched the four young padawans. They were coming along in their training of the force, even the newest boy who had only been a few months prior. She looked out the window at the sun, inching it’s way to a slow descent behind the mountain range. After calling it a day for them, Rey led the younglings to their living quarters upstairs. Leaving them to the care of the sweet steward to feed them and prep them for bed, Rey took the hand of the littlest Padawan and they headed out of the force training center. When they exited the doors, Rey looked back at the training center, built by Poe to house and train any force sensitive kids Rey found out in the galaxies, and smiled warmly at it.

After deciding to move, Rey and Poe set to work on logistics. Eventually, it was decided that the Resistance would be formally run out of the old rebel base on Yavin 4, not far from the Dameron homestead. It wasn’t hard to talk Finn, Rose, and Chewie into the move either. With them came a few other Resistance friends and they set up shop there on the moon. A number of other members stayed behind to run the Ajan Kloss base. And more still left to occupy other bases around the galaxies. The Resistance was spread out but remained strong, helping throughout the galaxies in the aftermath of the First Order’s takedown. They monitored for any rise of First Order thinking and they helped communities through the process of change and the grateful loss of the evil empire. Pulls in the force would lead Rey to find a couple of force sensitive kids. With the need for a space to train Temiri and the new kids Rey found, Poe built the training center near their home, just a short ten minute walk away. 

“When is Paige coming over?” the little four year old girl next to her excitedly asked, her dark curly hair bouncing as they walked through the trees that separated the force center from their home.

“Rose and Finn will be bringing her very soon, Shara,” Rey smiled at her daughter. Her force sensitivity had started to make itself known the previous year and she was now the youngest member of the padawans. Poe had been so proud, excited to one day see his daughter’s skill with a lightsaber, skills she would learn from her proficient mother. Rey had laughed and gently reminded him that there would be no need for lightsabers for the time being.

They cleared the trees and came upon the sight of home. Lights were already on in the house and she could see a figure running around, chasing a small waddling figure through the windows. When Rey and Shara entered, the giggling and screaming laughter of a toddler filled their ears. Little Luke, with his shaggy straight brown hair, came waddling running around a corner towards them and hid behind Rey’s legs.

“Save me, Mommy,” the toddler laughed.

Poe, hunched and growling, followed next. “I’m supposed to be a rancor,” he whispered to Rey when he saw her. She smiled and nodded, then acting as if unsheathing a lightsaber, she commenced in pretending to attack the rancor until Poe fell “dead” on the floor to the cheers of their two kids. Rey bowed to their applause. Poe took a deep breath and popped up off the floor. “Hello, my love,” he said, placing a kiss on her lips. “And how did today go, little Padawan,” he asked, ruffling the curly locks of Shara.

While Shara told him all about her day, Rey fell deeper in love with her family. All those years on Jakku had made her convinced she would never know this kind of life. 

Her warm thoughts were interrupted by the knock on the door announcing Finn and Rose had arrived with their little girl for their traditional monthly dinner and game night. Rey moved to the door, letting their best friends in to join them in her cocoon of happiness.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long Live by Taylor Swift
> 
> I said, remember this moment, in the back of my mind / The time we stood with our shaking hands / The crowds in stands went wild / We were the kings and the queens / And they read off our names / The night you danced like you knew our lives / Would never be the same / You held your head like a hero / On a history book page / It was the end of a decade / But the start of an age
> 
> Long live the walls we crashed through / All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you / I was screaming, long live all the magic we made / And bring on all the pretenders / One day, we will be remembered
> 
> I said, remember this feeling / I passed the pictures around / Of all the years that we stood there / On the side-lines wishing for right now / We are the kings and the queens / You traded your baseball cap for a crown / When they gave us our trophies / And we held them up for our town / And the cynics were outraged / Screaming, "This is absurd" / 'Cause for a moment, a band of thieves / In ripped up jeans got to rule the world
> 
> Long live the walls we crashed through / All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you / I was screaming, long live all the magic we made / And bring on all the pretenders / I'm not afraid / Long live all the mountains we moved / I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you / I was screaming, long live that look on your face / And bring on all the pretenders / One day, we will be remembered
> 
> Hold on to spinning around / Confetti falls to the ground / May these memories break our fall
> 
> Will you take a moment? / Promise me this / That you'll stand by me forever / But if, God forbid, fate should step in / And force us into a goodbye / If you have children some day / When they point to the pictures / Please tell them my name / Tell them how the crowds went wild / Tell them how I hope they shine / Long live the walls we crashed through / I had the time of my life, with you
> 
> Long, long live the walls we crashed through / All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you . I was screaming, long live all the magic we made / And bring on all the pretenders / I'm not afraid / Singing, long live all the mountains we moved / I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you / And long, long live that look on your face / And bring on all the pretenders / One day, we will be remembered


End file.
